Consecuencias
by Namikazee
Summary: Irie aprendería que el orgullo y la bebida nunca serían una buena combinación.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kaoru Tada, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _A favor de la campaña "_ _con voz y voto _" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

 _ **Consecuencias**_

 _by Namikazee_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kotoko no podía entender como las cosas se habían salido de control hace menos de una hora.

Se esforzó en hacer una cena decente por más que alguna que otra cosa se le haya pasado o le faltara un poco más en el horno, preparo la mesa con la vajilla especial que su suegra la permitió utilizar y se colocó un lindo vestido color malva que la hacía verse muy atractiva sin quitar su pizca inocente. Quería disfrutar la noche junto a su esposo y luego disfrutar el domingo, ambos tenían el día libre y quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

Sentados ya en la mesa, Kotoko le había comentado a Irie sobre los pacientes que le habían asignado aquel día con mucha alegría mientras agregaba uno que otro comentario respecto a los gritos de la enfermera en jefe. Naoki la escuchaba sin prestarle demasiada atención mientras cenaba la comida algo quemada y un tanto cruda por partes que su esposa le había preparado. Para su desgracia, su madre había hecho una de las suyas y metió dentro del auto a su padre y a su hermano en el auto (incluso creía que los metería en el baúl si se rehusaban) para pasar el fin de semana en la casa de sus padres, dándole la oportunidad de pasar el domingo con Kotoko y, quizá así, le brindarían la nieta que tanto ansiaba.

Irie presto realmente atención cuando su mujer menciono algo en particular.

—¿Recuerdas ese muchacho con apendicitis? ¡Vino al hospital a regalarme un ramo de flores! —comento emocionada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, feliz que alguien valorara su trabajo —Dijo que le habían encantado mis cuidados y...

—¿Acaso eso debería ser motivo del por cual estés tan emocionada? —le interrumpió Irie mirándola con frialdad. Kotoko sonrió nerviosa, sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada fulminante.

—Kaede-kun ha sido muy amable conmigo por esa atención...

—Tu trabajo es ser enfermera. Tu obligación es servir al paciente para su mejorar su salud. No has salvado una vida, ni siquiera deberían agradecerte por hacer tu trabajo.

Y eso fue todo. Irie se levantó sin importar su lloriqueo y se marchó hacia más de una hora ya (comprobó mirando al reloj). Kotoko no entendía que sucedía, había sido tan de repente que no encontraba una explicación razonable para que él se sintiese tan ofendido con ella. ¿Acaso había sido por el paciente? ¿Por su comida nada comestible? ¿O es que acaso...?

—¡Lo sabía, Irie-kun no me ama! —y nuevamente abrazo a su almohada que yacía sobre su cama y se echó a llorar hundiendo el rostro sobre ella.

* * *

Estaba harto de que siempre sucediera lo mismo y la tonta de Kotoko no se diera cuenta. ¡¿Por qué aceptaba un ramo de alguien que no era su esposo?! ¿Es que tampoco se daba cuenta que seducía a los hombres con esa personalidad infantil, dulce y amorosa? Le daban ganas de degollar a una población entera por culpa de esos idiotas.

Debía aceptar que parte era su culpa, si al menos se dignada a hacerle ese tipo de arreglos a su mujer, quizá ella no se sentiría tan emocionada en aceptar regalos de otros hombres. Pero que va, aún estaba molesto y el enojo no se le iba a quitar así porque sí. Ya no quería empeorar las cosas, cuando volviera actuaría como si nada hubiese pasado y mañana tendrían un día especial como ella tanto ansiaba. Ya tendría tiempo en aclararle las consecuencias que traían sus actos para nada intencionados.

Naoki no tenía muchos amigos a decir verdad, pero si tenía un... "amigo" muy especial y, aunque nadie le creyera, ese era Kinnosuke Nakamura. Después que este se enamorara perdidamente de su esposa Chris y dejara de lado sus sentimientos por Kotoko, ambos se habían sorprendido que se llevaban mucho mejor que antes sin dejar esa pizca de burla y rivalidad por parte de los dos. En vista de que necesitaba un buen trago y un plato de comida decente, Irie se encamino hacia el restaurante de Kinnosuke.

Cuando llego, el pelinegro y la rubia lo recibieron con grandes sonrisas. Parecían estar cerrando, pero Chris le pidió que por favor esperara unos minutos mientras ella le preparaba algo. Mientras Irie ocupaba asiento y poco después devoraba el plato de fideos que había frente a él, Kinnosuke se encargó de contarle cuan cantidad de platillos nuevos que estaba preparando y que pretendía en algún futuro extender su nombre por toda la región y si era posible en el país. Naoki escuchaba a la pareja emocionada por progresar y cumplir sus sueños y sintió cierta envidia. ¿Por qué Kotoko y él no tenían sueños así? Ya se habían recibido de sus respectivas carreras, tenían trabajo y la pareja prosperaba (pese a sus peleas, como la de esa noche).

Chris noto los breves segundos en que Naoki se mostró desanimado, pero enseguida volvió a su postura fría e indiferente. Era mujer y una mujer muy perceptible, las cosas con su amiga no debían de andar bien y ella se encargaría de arreglarlo.

—¡Oh, lo olvide! —exclamo Chris llamando la atención de los hombres —Debo enviarle un e-mail a mi padre, lo estuve posponiendo desde la mañana y me matara sino lo hago.

—Lo siento, me marchare...

—¡No! —grito estirando la mano para detenerlo. Se dio cuenta que ambos se habían sorprendido por su reacción y aclaro su garganta mientras sonreía nerviosa —Por favor, quédate un poco más, estoy segura que Kinnosuke-kun le gustaría un poco de tu compañía.

—¿Ah? —murmuro el otro mirando a su esposa que soltaba risitas falsas. —Bien, supongo que no vendría mal una noche de hombres, ¿verdad, Irie?

—No creo que sea conveniente. Mejor me voy...

—¡Vamos! ¡Quédate un poco más! Kotoko-chan no se ira corriendo por esperarte un poco más. No lo hizo en todos estos años y no creo que se atreva.

Eso fue suficiente para Naoki. Se quedó una, dos o tres horas con Kinnosuke con una, dos o tres botella de sake (quizá más, o tal vez su visión le hacía ver más de siete botellas arriba de la mesada). Compartió sus penas, su confusión, sus celos, la ira que le provocaba que todos los pacientes y hasta algunos doctores se enamoraran de su mujer, incluso se fueron afuera a golpearse por haber amado a la misma persona, pero terminaron con una botella en la mano cada uno riendo y soltándose como jamás lo había hecho en sus años de secundaria.

Ese era Naoki Irie con grandes penas de amor.

* * *

Al siguiente día no podía recordar absolutamente nada. La cabeza le dolía como mil demonios y el cuerpo también, sobretodo las costillas como si alguien lo hubiera pateado durante un buen rato. Se levantó a duras penas de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de su hermano menor, por lo que seguramente no había solucionado las cosas con Kotoko la noche anterior. Tampoco sabía con exactitud en qué estado había llegado, pero creía que no había sido el mejor.

Al dirigirse al baño y mirarse en el espejo, casi suelta un grito cuando noto su labio hinchado y roto, el corte en su ceja y su ojo que parecía tornarse morado por alrededor. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese estado? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Pequeños flash se vinieron a la mente: su pelea con Kotoko, su visita al restaurante de Kinnosuke y Chris, las botellas que consumió con su amigo y la golpiza que se habían propinado entre ellos. Por todos los cielos, ese no podía ser él, ¡y todo por culpa de Kotoko!

Bañado y con ropa nueva, Irie salió en busca de su mujer al no encontrarla en la habitación de ambos. No tardo en hallarla en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno y se contuvo para no soltar un suspiro. Ciertamente, si alguien le preguntara, iba a negar que se había fijado si estaba la ropa de ella, temiendo que se haya marchado de su lado.

Kotoko volteo y sus miradas se encontraron, la de él, como siempre, no mostraba emoción alguna y se mantenía seria y fría. Se sintió un tanto nervioso cuando Kotoko le sonrió de corazón inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Buenos días, Irie-kun, tu desayuno ya está listo. Tienes ahí al lado del café un vaso de agua y unas aspirinitas para el dolor de cabeza y corporal —dijo a la vez que caminaba hacia la mesa con la cafetera en la mano y llenaba las tazas.

Naoki, extrañado, se sentó en la mesa y se puso a pensar una lógica en su comportamiento. Kotoko canturreaba una canción animada y se movía de aquí para allá para terminar de colocar todo en la mesa para finalmente sentarse y desayunar junto con él. No sabía por qué, pero dentro de él no se atrevía a preguntarle que era la que le tenía de tan buen humor.

—¿Qué sucede, Irie-kun? —pregunto curiosa al notar que no había tocado su desayuno.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo.

Kotoko lo miro por unos breves segundos sin sonreír, poniéndolo nervioso sin que se notase, pero volvió a sonreír con cariño. Se levantó de la mesa y saco su celular y comenzaba a teclearlo mientras se acercaba a él.

Irie recibió el móvil sin comprender realmente que quería que viera, pero en cuanto el video comenzó a reproducirse su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, tanto que a Kotoko le hizo gracia porque casi nunca podía ver como su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia se cayera de un momento a otro. Allí estaba todo, desde su charla con Kinnosuke sobre lo inseguro que se sentía porque una mujer como ella dejara de amarlo y se fuera a los brazos de otro, como molería a golpes a quien se atreviera a quitársela e incluso cuando reto a Kinnosuke a una pelea por atreverse a tener sentimientos profundos por su mujer en el pasado. Todo estaba allí.

— _¡Kotoko, te amo!_ —se escuchó claramente su voz distorsionada por su ebriedad, lo peor es que lo había gritado desde arriba de la tienda de su amigo.

—Prometo que no te hace sentir inseguro de ahora en adelante, Irie-kun. —comento divertida y abrazando a su marido con amor.

Jamás, jamás, pero enserio, jamás volvería a tomar una sola copa en lo que le quedara de vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Holis! Es la primera vez que subo aquí, espero en algún futuro no muy lejano volver a hacerlo._

 _¡Adoro Itaruza na kiss! Lo vi en una sola noche y sus capítulos siempre están en mi pendrive para verlos cuando quiero en la tele._

 _Siempre quise escribir algo sobre Kotoko e Irie, me encanta la pareja y sobretodo Kotoko que es mi heroína xd_

 _Mmm no supe bien como la historia llego a este rumbo, pero me imaginaba una pelea donde Kotoko fuese la ganadora ¡y así fue!_

 _Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, y ya saben, un review siempre hace feliz a una escritora :3_

 _Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
